Iggy
The Idiot Tour 1977 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *David Bowie: Keyboard *Ricky Gardiner: Guitar *Hunt Sales: Drums *Tony Sales: Bass March 1, 1977 Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 2, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 3, 1977 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 4, 1977 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 5-7, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) March 9, 1977 Ocean Club, Manhattan, NY (Iggy guested with The Patti Smith Group on "96 Tears" & "Scene Of Crime") March 13, 1977 Le Plateau Theatre, Montreal, QC (supported by Blondie) March 14, 1977 Seneca College Field House, Toronto, ON (supported by Blondie) March 16, 1977 Harvard Square Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by Blondie) March 18, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by Blondie) March 19, 1977 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Blondie) March 21-23, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by Blondie) March 25-26, 1977 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Blondie) March 27, 1977 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Blondie) March 28, 1977 Midnight Mantra Studios, Chicago, IL March 28, 1977 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Blondie) March 29, 1977 Leona Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Blondie) March 30, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Columbus, OH (supported by Blondie) March 31, 1977 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Blondie) April 1, 1977 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Blondie) April 4-5, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Blondie) April 7, 1977 Vancouver Gardens, Vancouver, BC (supported by Blondie) April 9, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Blondie) April 13, 1977 Berkley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Blondie) April 15, 1977 US TV "Dina Shore Show" April 15, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Blondie) April 16, 1977 Civic Auditorium, San Diego, CA (supported by Blondie) The Lust For Life Tour 1977 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Stacey Heydon: Guitar *Scott Thurston: Guitar, Keyboards *Hunt Sales: Drums *Tony Sales: Bass September 11, 1977 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER September 12, 1977 Hochshule der Kunste, Berlin, GER September 12, 1977 Theater des Westerns, Berlin, GER September 13, 1977 Munich, GER September 14, 1977 Doelen, Rotterdam, NED September 15, 1977 Amsterdam, NED (DUTCH TV "Top Pop") September 16, 1977 De Roma, Antwerp, BEL September 17, 1977 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER September 18, 1977 Kant Kino, Berlin, GER September 19, 1977 Daddy's Dance Hall, Copenhagen, DEN September 20, 1977 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE September 23, 1977 L'Hippodrome, Paris, FRA September 25, 1977 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG September 26, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 27, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 28, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 29, 1977 Roxy, London, ENG (Iggy joined The Outsiders onstage for "Raw Power") September 30-October 1, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG October 4, 1977 Palace, Waterbury, NY October 6, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY October 8, 1977 Le Plateau Theatre, Montreal, QC October 9, 1977 Masonic Temple, Toronto, ON (supported by The Ramones) October 10, 1977 Hamilton, ON October 12, 1977 Philadelphia, PA October 14, 1977 Boston, MA October 15, 1977 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by The Ramones) October 17, 1977 Toledo, OH October 18, 1977 Akron, OH October 19, 1977 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by The Ramones) October 20, 1977 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by The Ramones) October 21, 1977 Aragon, Chicago, IL October 22, 1977 Milwaukee, WI October 24, 1977 Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI October 25, 1977 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN October 26, 1977 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO October 28, 1977 Convention Center, Dallas, TX October 29, 1977 Corpus Christi, TX October 30, 1977 US TV "So It Goes" October 30, 1977 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX October 31, 1977 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 1, 1977 Austin, TX November 4, 1977 Portland, OR November 5, 1977 Seattle, WA November 9, 1977 Masonic Temple, Toronto, ON November 10-12, 1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA November 13, 1977 Phoenix, AZ November 16, 1977 State University, San Diego CA November 17, 1977 Santa Barbara, CA November 18, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 24, 1977 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS November 27, 1977 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS (Cancelled) November 30, 1977 Entertainment Center, Perth, AUS (Cancelled) December 3, 1977 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (Cancelled) December 4, 1977 Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, AUS (Cancelled) 1978 TV Eye Tour 1978 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Sonic's Rendezvous Band: *Scott Thurston: Keyboard *Scott Asheton: Drums *Fred 'Sonic' Smith: Guitar *Gary Rasmussen: Bass May 3, 1978 Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED May 4, 1978 Rodahal, Kerkrade, NED May 5, 1978 Ijselhal, Zwolle, NED May 7, 1978 BEL May 10, 1978 Salle Vitrolles, Marseille, FRA May 12, 1978 Pau, FRA May 13, 1978 Halle Aux Grains, Toulouse, FRA May 16, 1978 Pabellon de Deportes, Badalona, SPA May 17, 1978 Ancienne, Brussels, BEL May 19, 1978 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED May 22, 1978 Kultuurialo, Helsinki, FIN May 24, 1978 Domino, Stockholm, SWE May 25, 1978 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR May 27, 1978 Brunnsparken, Örebro, SWE May 29, 1978 Det Nye Teater, Copenhagen, DEN May 30-31, 1978 Kant-Kino, Berlin, GER June 7, 1978 Redoutensaal, Nurnberg, GER June 12-13, 1978 Music Machine, London, ENG New Values UK/European Tour 1979 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Scott Thurston: Keyboard *Glen Matlock: Bass *Jackie Clark: Guitar *Klaus Kruger: Drums April 20, 1979 Factory, Manchester, ENG April 21, 1979 Eric's, Liverpool, ENG April 22, 1979 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG April 24, 1979 UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" April 25, 1979 Music Machine, London, ENG April 27, 1979 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG April 28, 1979 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG April 29, 1979 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG April 30, 1979 Tiffany's Edinburgh, SCOT May 1, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT May 4, 1979 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG May 5, 1979 Essex University, Colchester, ENG May 6, 1979 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (cancelled) May 6, 1979 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG May 7, 1979 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL May 8, 1979 Locarno, Bristol, ENG May 9, 1979 Sussex University, Brighton, ENG (cancelled) May 10, 1979 Tiffany's, Coventry, ENG May 11, 1979 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG May 12, 1979 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 13, 1979 Lyceum, London, ENG May 15-16, 1979 Palace, Paris, FRA May 17, 1979 Ancienne, Brussels, BEL May 18, 1979 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Human League) May 19, 1979 Stokuis, Arnhem, NED May 22, 1979 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 24, 1979 Neue Welt, Berlin, GER May 25, 1979 Rotation, Hannover, GER May 26, 1979 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER May 28, 1979 Palasport, Parma, ITY May 29, 1979 Palalido, Milan, ITY May 31, 1979 Pabellon del Juventud, Badalona, SPA June 6, 1979 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG June 8, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 8, 1979 Melbourne, AUS (AUSTRALIAN TV "Count Down") July 11, 1979 The White Heron, Parnell, Auckland, NZ (Pressmeeting) New Values North American Tour 1979 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Brian James: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Glen Matlock: Bass *Klaus Kruger: Drums October 27, 1979 Showplace, Dover October 29, 1979 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA October 30, 1979 Great American Music Hall, New Haven, CT (supported by The Cramps) October 31, 1979 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by The Cramps) November 2-3, 1979 Paradise Club, Boston, MA November 4-5, 1979 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY November 6, 1979 Paradise Club, Boston, MA November 7, 1979 J.B. Scott's, Albany, NY (supported by The Cramps) November 8, 1979 Le Plateau Theatre, Montreal, QC November 9-10, 1979 Music Hall, Toronto, ON November 12, 1979 Agora, Cleveland, OH (supported by Skafish) November 13, 1979 Michigan Theatre, Ann Arbor, MI November 14, 1979 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI November 17, 1979 Park West Theatre, Chicago, IL November 18, 1979 Beginnings Club, Chicago, IL November 19, 1979 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI November 20, 1979 Wax Museum, Minneapolis, MN November 20, 1979 Longhorn Saloon, Minneapolis, MN November 23, 1979 University of B.C., Vancouver, BC November 24, 1979 Showbox Club, Seattle, WA November 26-29, 1979 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA November 30, 1979 Stardust Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA December 4, 1979 Dooley's, Tempe, AZ December 9, 1979 Hurrah's, NY Soldier UK Tour 1980 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Billy Rath: Bass *Klaus Kruger: Drums February 2, 1980 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG February 4, 1980 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 5, 1980 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT February 6, 1980 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT February 7, 1980 Apollo, Manchester, ENG February 8, 1980 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG February 10, 1980 Locarno, Bristol, ENG February 12, 1980 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG February 14, 1980 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG Soldier North American Tour 1980 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Billy Rath: Bass *Klaus Kruger: Drums February 16-18, 1980 Old Man Rivers, New Orleans, LA February 20-21, 1980 Austin, TX (cancelled?) February 27, 1980 The Other Place, Tampa, FL (cancelled?) February 29, 1980 Rutgers University, New Brunswick, March 1, 1980 Emerald City, Cherry Hill, March 2, 1980 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ March 4, 1980 My Father´s Place, Roslyn, NY March 5, 1980 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY March 7, 1980 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA March 8, 1980 Stage West, Hartford, CT March 9, 1980 Great Gildersleeves, NY March 11, 1980 Bayou, Washington DC March 12, 1980 William Paterson College, Wayne, NJ March 13, 1980 Hole in the Wall, Rochelle Park March 14, 1980 Factory, NY March 15, 1980 Norris Theatre, Norristown March 17, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Columbus March 18, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH March 19, 1980 Centerstage, Canton, March 20, 1980 Motor City Roller Rink, Detroit, MI March 21, 1980 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL March 22, 1980 University of Illinois, Dekalb, March 23, 1980 Grand Ballroom, Minneapolis, MN March 26, 1980 Opry House, Lawrence, March 27, 1980 Caines Ballroom, Tulsa, OK March 28, 1980 Boomer Theatre, Oklahoma City, OK March 29, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX March 30, 1980 Uncle Sam's, Houston, TX March 31, 1980 Dooley's, Tempe, AZ April 2, 1980 Roxy, San Diego, CA April 4, 1980 Palladium, Hollywood, CA April 5, 1980 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA April 6, 1980 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA April 8-9, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Fort Lauderdale, FL April 10, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Tempe, AZ April 11, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Atlanta, GA European Tour 1980 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Douglas Browne: Drums April 24, 1980 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER April 26, 1980 Rotation, Hannover, GER April 27, 1980 Metropol, Berlin, GER April 28, 1980 Alladin, Bremen, GER April 29, 1980 Sheeta, Bielfield, GER April 30, 1980 Satory Saal, Cologne, GER May 2, 1980 Harlequin, Brussels, BEL May 3, 1980 Weissbaden, Wartburg, GER May 4, 1980 To Act, Weisenhoe, GER ? May 4, 1980 Weinbuche, Nurnberg, GER May 5, 1980 Schwarbingerbraun, Munich, GER May 6, 1980 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI May 8, 1980 Palasport, Udine, ITY May 9, 1980 Palasport, Brescia, ITY May 10, 1980 Palasport, Pesaro, ITY May 11, 1980 Stadio Comunale, Firenze, ITY May 12, 1980 Palalido, Milan, ITY May 14, 1980 Grand Odeon, Montpellier, FRA May 15, 1980 Picadero Blau-Grana, Barcelona, SPA May 18, 1980 Plaza del Torros, Murcia, SPA May 20, 1980 Real Madrid, Madrid, SPA May 21, 1980 Salle Belgrave, Bordeaux, FRA May 22, 1980 Salle de Peuple, Clermont, FRA May 23, 1980 Palais d´Hiver, Lyon, FRA May 24, 1980 Maisons des Sports, Reims, FRA May 26, 1980 Studio 44, Rouen, FRA May 27, 1980 Jacques Brel, Lille, FRA May 28, 1980 Palais Des Sports, Paris, FRA May 30-31, 1980 Music Machine, London, ENG June ?, 1980 Hyde Park, Osnabruck, AUT Nightclubbing Tour 1980 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Douglas Browne: Drums September 15-20, 1980 Club 688, Atlanta, GA September 22-27, 1980 Bookie's, Detroit, MI September 29-October 2, 1980 Waves, Chicago, IL October 3, 1980 Beginnings, Schaumberg, October 4-6, 1980 Madison, October 31, 1980 Auditorium, Oakland, CA November 1-2, 1980 Catalyst Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA November 5-6, 1980 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC November 7-8, 1980 Showbox, Seattle, WA November 11, 1980 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 12-13, 1980 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA November 15, 1980 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO November 18, 1980 Opry House, Austin, TX November 19, 1980 Agora, Dallas, TX November 20, 1980 Agora, Houston, TX November 22, 1980 Old Man Rivers, New Orleans, LA November 23, 1980 Tallahassee November 25, 1980 Agora Ballroom, Fort Lauderdale, FL November 26, 1980 Park Avenue, Orlando, FL November 29, 1980 St. Louis, MO December 1-2, 1980 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH December 4, 1980 Ontario Theatre, Washington DC December 5, 1980 Emerald City, Philadelphia, PA December 6, 1980 Malibu Beach Club, Long Island, NY December 7, 1980 Ritz, NY December 8, 1980 Paradise Theatre, Boston, MA December 9, 1980 Nassawa December 10, 1980 Providence December 11, 1980 Shaboo Inn, Willmantic Party UK/European Tour 1981 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Ivan Kral: Keyboards, Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Douglas Browne: Drums *Richard Sohl: Keyboard June 11, 1981 Odd Fellow Palatset, Copenhagen, DEN June 12, 1981 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER June 14, 1981 Metropol, Berlin, GER June 15, 1981 Rotation, Hannover, GER June 17, 1981 Milan, ITY June 18, 1981 Palasport, Bologna, ITY June 19, 1981 Stadio Communale, Turin, ITY June 20, 1981 Salle des Fetes, Marseille, FRA June 22, 1981 Palau Blau-Grana, Barcelona, SPA June 23, 1981 Rock-Ola, Madrid, SPA (2 sets) June 25, 1981 Pabilliao Infante de Sagres, Porto, POR June 26, 1981 Cascais, POR June 27, 1981 Palacio Des Los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA June 28, 1981 Velodromo de Anoetz, San Sebastian, SPA June 29, 1981 Salle du Grand Parc, Bordeaux, FRA June 30, 1981 Baltard, Paris, FRA July 2, 1981 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG July 3, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG July 4, 1981 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG July 5, 1981 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG July 6, 1981 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT July 7, 1981 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG July 8, 1981 Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG July 9, 1981 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG July 11, 1981 Rainbow, London, ENG Party North American Tour 1981 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Gary Valentine: Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Douglas Browne: Drums *Richard Sohl: Keyboard July 31-August 2, 1981 Ritz, New York City, NY August 5, 1981 Lupo's, Providence, RI August 6, 1981 Metro, Boston, MA August 7, 1981 Paramount Theatre, Staten Island, NY August 8, 1981 Left Bank, Mt. Vernon August 9, 1981 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT August 12, 1981 Bogart's, Cincinatti, OH August 13, 1981 Theatre, Royal Oak August 14, 1981 Holiday Ballroom, Chicago, IL August 15, 1981 Park West Theatre, Chicago, IL August 16-17, 1981 Duffy’s, Minneapolis, MN August 19, 1981 Opry House, Lawrence August 21, 1981 Mabel's, Champagne August 22, 1981 Theatre, Royal Oak August 23, 1981 The Grove, Oakville, ON August 24, 1981 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, August 25, 1981 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH August 26, 1981 Penny Arcade, Rochester August 28, 1981 Ripley Music Hall, Philadelphia, PA August 29, 1981 Meadowbrook, Cedar Grove, NJ August 30, 1981 Bayou, Washington DC September 1, 1981 Spit, Long Island, NY September 2-3, 1981 Savoy, NY Follow The Sun Tour 1981 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Gary Valentine: Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Douglas Browne: Drums *Carlos Alomar: Guitar *Clem Burke: Drums October 26, 1981 Bus Stop, Lansing October 27, 1981 Theatre, Royal Oak October 29, 1981 Pittsburgh, PA October 30, 1981 Marble Bar, Owingsmills October 31, 1981 Mosque Ballroom, Richmond November 1, 1981 Viceroy Park, Charlotte November 2, 1981 Pier, Raleigh November 5, 1981 Music Hall, Memphis, TN November 6, 1981 Agora, Atlanta, GA November 7, 1981 Main Street, Gainesville November 8, 1981 Agora, Fort Lauderdale, FL November 10, 1981 Riverboat President, New Orleans, LA November 11-12, 1981 Cardi's, Houston, TX November 13-14, 1981 Club Foot, Austin, TX November 17, 1981 Dooley's, Tempe, AZ November 19, 1981 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA November 20, 1981 Palladium, Hollywood, CA November 24-25, 1981 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA November 27, 1981 Sacramento, CA November 28, 1981 Market Street Theatre, San Francisco, CA November 30-December 1, 1981 Silverdome, Pontiac (supporting Rolling Stones) December 2-3, 1981 Music Hall, Toronto, ON December 5, 1981 Bingeman, Kitchner, ON December 5, 1981 Ottawa, ON December 6, 1981 Montreal, QC Zombie Birdhouse Tour 1982 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Frank Infante: Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Larry Mysliwiec: Drums October 13, 1982 City Gardens, Trenton, NJ October 14-16, 1982 Peppermint Lounge, NY October 18, 1982 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT October 19, 1982 Chance, Poughkeepsie October 20, 1982 Channel, Boston, MA October 23, 1982 Spectrum, Montreal, QC October 27, 1982 Wonderland Gardens, London, ON October 28, 1982 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON October 29, 1982 Bingeman Park, Kitchener October 30, 1982 Michigan Theatre, Ann Arbor November 2, 1982 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH November 4, 1982 Park West November 7, 1982 Duffy's, Minneapolis, MN November 11, 1982 McEwan, Calgary, AB November 14-15, 1982 Club Foot, Austin, TX November 22, 1982 Galactica 2000, Sacramento, CA (supported by Nash The Slash) November 24, 1982 Adam's Avenue, San Diego, CA November 26-27, 1982 Rissmiller's, Los Angeles, CA November 27, 1982 Vinyl Fetish, Melrose, (Book Signing) December 2, 1982 Lawrence Operah House December 4, 1982 Madison House December 5, 1982 Hobo's December 9, 1982 Ritz, New York City, NY December 13, 1982 Palace, Paris, FRA December 15-16, 1982 The Venue, London, ENG (2 shows on 16th) The Breaking Point Tour 1983 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Rob Duprey: Guitar *Frank Infante: Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Larry Mysliwiec: Drums February 11-12, 1983 Keystone, Berkeley February 13, 1983 Stone, Palo Alto February 15, 1983 WWU Viking Union Lounge, Bellingham February 16-17, 1983 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver February 18, 1983 Eagles Hippodrome, Seattle February 19, 1983 Starry Night, Portland February 20, 1983 EMU, Eugene February 23, 1983 Sooner Theatre, Norman February 24, 1983 Hot Klub, Dallas February 25, 1983 Club Foot, Austin February 26, 1983 Bonham Ballroom, San Antonio February 27, 1983 Mars, Corpus Christi February 28, 1983 Numbers 2, Houston March 2, 1983 Trinity's, Baton Rouge March 3, 1983 Tupelo´s, New Orleans March 6, 1983 Theatre, Tampa March 7, 1983 Agora, Hallandale March 9, 1983 I&I, Athens March 11, 1983 Club 688, Atlanta March 12, 1983 Alabama March 13, 1983 Bogarts, Cincinnati March 14, 1983 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh March 15-16, 1983 Cherokee March 17-18, 1983 Peppermint Lounge, NY March 20, 1983 Living Room, Providence March 21, 1983 Agora Ballroom, New Haven March 24, 1983 Paradise Club, Boston March 25, 1983 Uncle Sam´s, Hull March 26, 1983 Brooklyn, Zoo June 9-12, 1983 Honolulu, HI Japanese/Australian Tour 1983 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Robert Duprey: Guitar *Frank Infante: Guitar *Michael Page: Bass *Larry Mysliwiec: Drums June 17, 1983 Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN June 19-20, 1983 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN June 21, 1983 Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo, JPN June 22, 1983 Tsubaki House, Tokyo, JPN June 28, 1983 Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, AUS ?? June 28-29, 1983 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS July 1-2, 1983 Astor Theatre, Melbourne, AUS July 3, 1983 Seaview Ballroom, Melbourne, AUS July 5, 1983 Cardiff Workers Club, Newcastle, AUS July 6, 1983 Greenfield Taverna, Newcastle, AUS July 8, 1983 Bombay Rock, Surfer´s Paradise, AUS July 10, 1983 Whispers, Brisbane, AUS July 13-14, 1983 Maroubra Seals Club, Sydney, AUS 1984 January 10, 1984 688, Atlanta, GA Blah Blah Blah Tour 1986 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Kevin Armstrong: Guitar *Seamus Beaghen: Keyboard, Guitar *Phil Butcher: Bass *Gavin Harrison: Drums 31.10.86 San Francisco, Wolfgang’s 06.11.86 Chicago, The Cabaret Metro, 07.11.86 Cleveland, Phantasy Theatre, 08.11.86 Detroit, St. Andrew's Hall 11.11.86 Boston , Memo 14.11.86 New York, The Ritz 23.11.86 Deinze, Zaal Brielport 24.11.86 Utrecht, Muziekcentrum 03.12.86 Hamburg, Knops Musikhalle 04.12.86 Düsseldorf,. Philipshalle 08.12.86 Munich,. Theaterfabrik 09.12.86 Wien, Kurhalle Oberlaa 07.12.86 Frankfurt, Musikhalle 12.12.86 Zürich, Volkshaus 13.12.86 Lyon, Bourse du Travail 15.12.86 Paris, Grande Halle de la Vilette 18.12.86 London, Brixton Academy North American Tour 1987 with the Pretenders *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Kevin Armstrong: Guitar *Seamus Beaghen: Keyboard, Guitar *Phil Butcher: Bass *Andy Anderson: Drums 07.02.87 New Orleans, Lakefront Arena 23.02.87 Long Beach, Fenders Ballroom 28.02.87 Oakland, Coliseum Arena 14.03.87 Rhode Island, Providence 20.03.87 Detroit, Cobo Hall 21.03.87 Columbus, Ohio, Ohio Center 01.04.87 Sag Harbour, Bay Street 05.04.87 New York, 1018 Club Japanese Tour 1987 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Kevin Armstrong: Guitar *Seamus Beaghen: Keyboard, Guitar *Phil Butcher: Bass *Andy Anderson: Drums 22.04.87 Tokyo, Hihon Seinenkan UK/European Tour 1987 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Kevin Armstrong: Guitar *Seamus Beaghen: Keyboard, Guitar *Barry Adamson: Bass *Andy Anderson: Drums 06.06.87 Seinäjoki, Provinsrock 08.06.87 Baarlo, Pinkpop Festival 14.06.87 Sheffield, City Hall 15.06.87 Newcastle City Hall 16.06.87 Edinburgh, Playhouse 20.06.87 Birmingham Odeon 23.06.87 London, Hammersmith Odeon 24.06.87 London, Hammersmith Odeon 27.06.87 Gothenburg, Eriksbergsvarvet (Supp. Bowie) 28.06.87 Oslo, Kalvøya Festivalen 01.07.87 Stockholm, Grona Lund 03.07.87 Roskilde Festival 05.07.87 Werchter Festival Terrein 11.07.87 Bizarre Festival , Freilichtbühne, Loreley 12.07.87 Hamburg, Stadtpark Instinct Tour 1988-89 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Seamus Beaghen: Keyboard, Guitar *Andy McCoy: Lead Guitar *Alvin Gibbs: Bass *Paul Garisto: Drums 08.07.88 Hollywood, Whiskey a Go Go 10.07.88 San Francisco, Fillmore West 12.07.88 Chicago, Metro 15.07.88 Cleveland, Ohio, Phantasy Theater 18.07.88 Philladelphia, Chestnut Cabaret 19.07.88 Boston Channel 20.07.88 New York, the Ritz 22.07.88 Trenton NJ, City Gardens 23.07.88 Long Island, THE WORLD FAMOUS LOBSTER-A-GO-GO 24.07.88 New Haven Toad's Place, 01.08.88 Sao Paulo, Projecto SP 06.08.88 Buenos Aires, Estadio Obras Sanitarias 18.08.88 Montreal 26.08.88 Reading Festival 27.08.88 Winterthur Music Festival 03.09.88 Apollon Football Ground, Athens 12.09.88 Newark, THE STONE BALLOON 19.09.88 Columbus, Newport Music Hall 08.10.88 Berkeley, Greek Theatre 11.10.88 Houston, Club xcess 25.10.88 Charlotte The Pterodactyl Club 28.10.88 Baltimore Hammerjacks, 29.10.88 Upper Darby, Tower Theater 31.10.88 New York, Beacon Theater 04.11.88 Berlin, Tempodrome 06.11.88 Deinze, Brielpoort 09.11.88 Copenhagen, Valbyhallen 10.11.88 Oslo, Skedsmohallen 11.11.88 Stockholm, Solnahallen 12.11.88 Gothenburg, Scandinavium 14.11.88 Hamburg, CCH Saal 3 17.11.88 Dusseldorf, Philipshalle 24.11.88 Barcelona, Studio 54 28.11.88 Bordeaux, Le Grand Parc 29.11.88 Paris, La Cigale 30.11.88 Paris, La Cigale 03.12.88 Birmingham, The Hummingbird Club 10.12.88 Manchester , International 2 12.12.88 Dublin, National Stadium 15.12.88 Glasgow, Barrowland 18.12.88 London, Town and Country Club 19.12.88 London, Town and Country Club 20.12.88 London, Brixton Academy 05.01.89 Utrecht, Muzeikzentrum 06.01.89 Groningen, Oosterpoort 07.01.89 Lille, Espace 08.01.89 Paris, Le Zenith 23.01.89 Tokyo, Nakano Sun Plaza 24.01.89 Tokyo, Nakano Sun Plaza 01.02.89 Wellington, Athletic Park 15.02.89 Adelaide, Bridgeway Hotel 15.02.89 Sydney, Roundhouse Reveshy Inn Brick By Brick Tour 1990-91 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar *Larry Mullins: Drums *Craig Pike: Bass Iggy Pop UK Tour 1990 January 16, 1990 Barriwlands, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by That Petrol Emotion) January 17, 1990 Hummingbird, Birmingham, ENG (supported by That Petrol Emotion) January 18, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (supported by That Petrol Emotion) 10.06.90 Boston 06.10.90 Mountain View, Shoreline Amphitheatre October 11, 1990 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 13.10.90 Milwaukee, Riverside Theatre 14.10.90 Indianapolis, Ritz Music Hall 16.10.90 Royal Oak, Royal Oak Music Theatre 20.10.90 Kent, State Auditorium 23.10.90 Columbus, Newport Music Hall 24.10.90 Cincinnati,Bogart's 31.10.90 Norfolk, Boathouse 02.11.90 Trenton NJ, City Gardens 08.11.90 New Brunswick, NJ, RUTGERS UNIVERSITY GYM 10.11.90 New York , The Academy 17.11.90 Boston, Citi Club 20.11.90 Baltimore, Hammerjacks 23.11.90 Louisville, Vogue Theatre 24.11.90 Cincinatti, Bogarts 06.12.90 Berkeley, Community Theatre 16.01.91 Glasgow, Barrowland 17.01.91 Birmingham, The Hummingbird Club 18.01.91 London, Brixton Academy 20.01.91 Deinze, Brielpoort 21.01.91 Rotterdam, Ahoy 24.01.91 Stockholm, Globen Annexet 26.01.91 Berlin, Neue Welt 27.01.91 Hamburg, Docks 28.01.91 Cologne, E-Werk 30.01.91 Munich, Deutsches Museum 01.02.91 Vienna CA-Zelt 07.02.91 Athens, Poõov club 08.02.91 Athens, Poõov club 09.02.91 Athens, Poõov club 11.02.91 Milano Rolling Stone 15.02.91 Paris, Le Zenith 04.03.91 Bordeaux, Le Chat Bleu 09.03.91 Mulhouse, the Phoenix 11.03.91 Offenbach, Stadthalle 15.03.91 Paris, Olympia Theatre 17.04.91 Boston, Orpheum 28.06.91 Roskilde Festival 29.06.91 Oslo, Kalvøya Festival 30.06.91 Bizarre Festival Giessen, Waldstadion 03.07.91 Athens, Panathinaikos football ground 07.07.91 Werchter Festival Terrein 10.07.91 Antibes-Juan Les Pins, Pinede Gould 12.07.91 Leysin Festival 23.08.91 Reading Festival 24.08.91 Berlin, Freilichtbühne Wuhlheide 25.08.91 Hamburg, Stadtpark 1992 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Hal Cragin: Bass *Larry Mullins: Drums *Eric Schermerhorn: Guitar 14.08.92 Buenos Aires, Estadio Obras Sanitarias 16.08.92 Buenos Aires, Estadio Obras Sanitarias American Caesar Tour 1993 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Hal Cragin: Bass *Larry Mullins: Drums *Eric Schermerhorn: Guitar 13.01.93 New York Continental 24.01.93 Melbourne, Showgrounds Big Day Out 26.01.93 Sydney, Big Day Out 29.01.93 Sydney, Selina’s, Coogee Bay Hotel 20.07.93 Nyon Festival 27.07.93 Cambridge Corn Exchange 30.07.93 Co Tipperary, Ireland, Feile Festival 06.08.93 Buenos Aires, Estadio Obras Sanitarias 14.08.93 Hultsfred Festival 15.08.93 Oslo Sentrum Scene 18.08.93 London, The Forum 21.08.93 Glasgow, Barrowland 22.08.93 Glasgow, The Academy 29.08.93 Dronten Lowland Festival 29.08.93 Hasselt Pukkel Pop Festival 30.08.93 Köln, Tanzbrunnen 11.09.93 Boston, Avalon 29.09.93 San Fransisco, Warfield 30.09.93 Hollywood, Palace Theatre 06.10.93 Detroit, State Theater 07.10.93 Toronto 11.10.93 Boston, Avalon 23.10.93 Graz Orpheum 27.10.93 Milano, San Giovani Palasesto 28.10.93 Rome Stadio Olympico 08.11.93 Lyon 16.11.93 Bordeaux, La Mèdoquine 20.11.93 Lille, Espace 24.11.93 Offenbach Stadthalle 09.12.93 Amsterdam, Paradiso 10.12.93 Amsterdam, Paradiso 23.01.94 Kawasaki Club Citta 27.01.94 Osaka, Shinsaibashi Club Quattro 28.01.94 Osaka, Shinsaibashi Club Quattro 31.01.94 Tokyo, Shibuya 13.02.94 Gothenburg, Rondo 17.02.94 Helsinki, Kulttuuritalo 20.02.94 Copenhagen Pumpehuset 22.03.94 Columbus, Ohio, Newport Music Festival 23.03.94 Baltimore Hammerjacks 08.04.94 Thessaloniki, Ivanofio Basketball Court 09.04.94 Athens, Rodon Club 10.04.94 Athens, Rodon Club 20.04.94 Rennes, Salle Omnisports 23.04.94 Evry, Agora 23.07.94 Scheveningen, Strand Beach 17.07.94 Phoenix Festival Naughty Little Doggie American Tour 1996 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Hal Cragin: Bass *Larry Mullins: Drums *Pete Marshall: Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 27.02.96 Paris, Le gibus 16.03.96 Buenos Aires, River Plate Stadium 05.04.96 Philadelpia, Electric Factory 08.04.96 New York, The Academy 14.04.96 Detroit, State Theater 16.04.96 Chicago, The Metro 17.04.96 Minneapolis, First Avenue 23.04.96 Pomona Glass House 24.04.96 Hollywood American Legian Hall 25.04.96 San Fransisco, Warfield 28.04.96 Vancouver, Commodore Ballroom 29.04.96 Vancouver, Commodore Ballroom World Tour 1996-98 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Hal Cragin: Bass *Larry Mullins: Drums *Pete Marshall: Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 14.06.96 Hultsfred Festival 15.06.96 Oslo, Norwegian Wood Festival 18.06.96 Paris, Fnac Bercy 22.06.96 Lorelei Festival 10.07.96 Rome Stadio Olympico 12.07.96 Gurten Festival 14.07.96 Rock of Gods Festival, Athens 20.07.96 Gurten Festival 02.08.96 Amsterdam Arena 03.08.96 Nieuw-Schoonebeek, Rumah Pemudah Rock 12.08.96 Dublin, Mean Fiddler Club 18.08.96 Bizarre Festival, Koln 06.06.97 Columbus, Polaris Amphitheater 14.06.97 Asbury Park, Stone Pony 07.06.97 Clarkston, Pine Knob 31.12.97 Lorn, Victoria, Falls Festival 06.03.98 Bremen, The Alladin Club 07.03.98 Berlin, Columbia Halle 05.04.98 Spain, Esparrago Rock 28.06.98 Roskilde Festival 28.06.98 Roskilde Festival 04.07.98 Belfort, Les Eurockeennes 05.07.98 Caen, Zenith 21.08.98 Bizarre Festival, Cologne 29.08.98 Camden, NJ , Entertainment Center Summer Tour 1999 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Hal Cragin: Bass *Alex Kirst: Drums *Pete Marshall: Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 01.05.99 Atlanta Midtown Music Festival 07.07.99 Midfyn Festival 10.07.99 Paris Solidays: Aids Benefit at the Hippodrome 20.07.99 Festival De Coreggio Avenue B Tour 1999 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Hal Cragin: Bass *Alex Kirst: Drums *Pete Marshall: Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 30.09.99 London, LA2 25.10.99 Los Angeles, El Rey Theatre 26.10.99 Los Angeles, El Rey Theatre 01.11.99 Boston, The Avalon 4/5?11.99 New York, Irving Plaza 08.11.99 Paris Elysèe Montmartre 09.11.99 Paris Elysèe Montmartre 13.11.99 Athens, Rodon Club 14.11.99 Athens, Rodon Club 22.11.99 Stockholm, Circus 02.12.99 Brussels, Ancienne Belgique 04.12.99 Amsterdam, Paradiso 05.12.99 Amsterdam, Paradiso 07.12.99 London, Sheperds Bush Empire 12.12.99 Paris (with V.Paradis, C Hynde, J.Depp, M, M and W) 2000 Tour 2000 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Mooseman: Bass *Alex Kirst: Drums *Pete Marshall: Guitar *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 23.05.00 Warsaw, Torwar Hall 09.07.00 Balado, T in the Park Festival 14.07.00 Zebrugge, Midsummer 15.07.00 Gurten Festival 05.09.00 Hereford Kick 06.09.00 Düsseldorf Stahlwerk* 2001-2002 Beat em up Tour 2001 *Iggy Pop: Vocals, Guitar *Alex Kirst: Drums *Pete Marshall: Bass *Whitey Kirst: Guitar 25.04.01 Scottsdale, The Cajun House 27.04.01 San Diego, 4 & B 28.04.01 Indio, Coachella Music Festival 29.04.01 San Francisco, The Fillmore 16.05.01 Minneapolis, First Avenue 18.05.01 Chicago, The Vic 19.05.01 Champaign, IL The Canopy Club 20.05.01 Detroit, State Theater 25.05.01 St. Petersburg, Jannus Landing 27.05.01 Fort Lauderdale, Culture Room 16.06.01 Hultsfred Festival 21.06.01 Dortmund, Soundgarden 23.06.01 Neuhausen, Southside Festival 24.06.01 Hauptbühne, Hurricane Festival 06.07.01 Dour, Dour Festival 07.07.01 Paris, Solidays (Aids benefit) 08.07.01 Eurokeennes de Belfort 16.08.01 Avenches, Rock Oz´Arenes Festival 19.08.01 Bizarre Festival 21.08.01 Copenhagen, Parken 24.08.01 Reading Festival 25.08.01 Leeds, Leeds Festival 26.08.01 Glasgow, Gig on the Green 20.10.01 Charleston, The Music Farm 23.10.01 Memphis, New Daisy Theatre 24.10.01 St. Louis, The Pageant 27.10.01 Birmingham, Five Points Music Hall 28.10.01 Atlanta, Earthlink Live Center 01.11.01 Towson, Recher Theatre 06.11.01 Philadelphia, Theatre of the Living Arts 08.11.01 New Haven Toad's Place, 09.11.01 Boston, Avalon 15.06.02 Oslo, Norwegian Wood Festival 12.07.02 Cádiz, Esparrago Festival 13.07.02 London, Brixton Academy 15.07.02 Dublin, The Olympia Theatre 21.07.02 Carhaix, Festival Des Vieilles Charrues 23.07.02 Theatre Antique de Vienne, Vienne 25.07.02 Stockholm, Grøna Lund 26.07.02 Östersund, Storsjöyran Festival 31.07.02 Cagliari, Arena Monte Claro The Stooges 2003 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 27.04.03 Indio, Coachella Music Festival 08.08.03 Wantagh, NY, Tommy Hilfiger at Jones Beach 25.08.03 Clarkston, Michigan, DTE Energy Music Theatre 27.08.03 New York, Roseland Ballroom 12.09.03 Vitoria-Gasteiz, Azkena Rock Festival 13.09.03 Bol d'Or, Magny-Cours circuit 01.11.03 New Orleans The Voodoo Music Experience, 04.11.03 Cambridge, Newbury Comics 09.11.03 Long Beach, All Tomorrows Parties, the Queen Mary Ship 2003 Iggy Pop *Iggy Pop: Vocals *The Trolls: *Whitey Kirst: Guitar *Pete Marshall: Bass *Alex Kirst: Drums 17.06.03 Vienna Bank Austria Halle 05.07.03 Zottegem Rock Zottegem Festival, 12.12.03 San Francisco, Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, 15.12.03 Philadelphia, the Khyber The Stooges 2004 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 19.03.04 Osaka ACT Hall 20.03.04 Chiba, Nippon Convention Center 22.03.04 Tokyo, Shibuya-Ax 05.06.04 Donnington Park, Castle Donnington (Download Festival) 28.06.04 Berlin Columbiahalle, 02.07.04 Skelleftea Festival 04.07.04 Exit Festival, Novi Sad, Serbia 06.07.04 Athens The Petra Festival 08.07.04 Paris Le Zenith, 10.07.04 Turin Torino Traffic Festival, 14.08.04 Randalls Island NYC, (Little Steven's International Underground Festival) The Stooges 2005 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 29.09.05 Lisbon Super Bock/Super Rock 16.07.05 Aix Les Bains Musilac Festival, 23.07.05 Carhaix, Festival Des Vieilles Charrues 06.08.05 Lokeren Lokerse Feesten 2005 13.08.05 Colmar Foire Aux Vins D'Alsacel 28.08.05 Reading Festival 30.08.05 London Hammersmith Apollo, 05.09.05 Seattle, Bumbershoot The Stooges 2006 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 26.01.06 Sydney, Big Day Out Festival 05.05.06 Bergen, Bergenshallen 12.07.06 Athens, Vyron Festival, Theatro Vrahon 15.07.06 Naples, Neapolis Festival 22.07.06 Caminha, Vilar De Mouros Festival 31.08.06 Vitoria, Azkena Festival 22.09.06 Buenos Aires, Pepsi Music 2006 02.12.06 Skopje,Taskirat Festival, The Stooges The Weirdness tour 2007 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 16.03.07 Austin, SXSW Festival, Klru Studios 17.03.07 Austin, SXSW Festival, Stubs 05.04.07 Washington, D.C., 9:30 Club 09.04.07 New York, United Palace 11.04.07 Philadelphia, Electric Factory 15.04.07 Chicago, Congress Theatre 17.04.07 Denver, Fillmore Auditorium 21.04.07 San Francisco , Warfield 23.04.07 Los Angeles, The wiltern (supported by Whitey Kirst's Web of Spider & Sista's in the pit) 20.06.07 London, Royal Hall 05.07.07 Athens, Hellinikon Olympic Complex 19.07.07 Valencia, Bencassim Festival, 07.08.07 Rochester Hills, Meadow Brook Music Festival 04.09.07 Stradbally, Co. Laois, Electric Picnic 15.09.07 La Courneuve Fete De L'Humanite 27.10.07 Las Vegas, Vegoose Festival 27.10.07 Las Vegas, Vegoose Festival 05.12.07 Mimai Beach, Art Basel Miami Beach The Stooges The Weirdness tour 2008 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Ron Asheton: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax 07.06.08 Werchter, TW Classic Werchter 19.07.08 Angouleme,Garden Nef Party Festival 03.08.08 Montreal Osheaga Music and Arts Festival 10.08.08 Toronto , Massey Hall 10.08.08 Baltimore, Virgin Mobile Festival 24.08.08 Clapham Common, London Get Loaded in the Park 30.08.08 Konstanz, Rock Am See Iggy Pop 2009 Iggy Pop: Vocals Hal Cragin: Bass Kevin Hupp: Drums Geoffrey Burton: Guitar Albin De La Simone, Fabrice Eulry: Piano Marc Phaneuf: Clarinette & Saxophone Eric Mula: Trumpet Michael Joussain: Trombone 28.05.09 Paris France Iggy & the Stooges 2009-2010 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *James Williamson: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax, Tamborine, Keyboard 07.11.09 Sao Paolo Planeta Terra 2009, 17.04.10 Lille Zénith, Lille, 02.05.10 London, ATP - Hammersmith Apollo, 03.05.10 London, ATP - Hammersmith Apollo, 19.06.10 Toronto,NXNE, 02.07.10 Herouville Beauregard Festival, 03.09.10 St. Petersbourg Glav Club 05.09.10 Moscow Milk Club 29.08.10 Chicago The Riviera 31.08.10 Boston House Of Blues 03.09.10 Monticello, NY: ATP - Kutsher's Country Club Iggy & the Stooges 2011-2013 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *James Williamson: Guitar *Scott Asheton: Drums (21.01-17.06) *Toby Dammit: Drums (02.07.11-28.09.13) *Mike Watt: Bass *Steve Mackay: Sax, Tamborine, Keyboard 30.01.11 Melbourne: Big Day Out Festival 19.04.11 Ann Arbor, Michigan Theater (Ron Asheton tribute) 15.06.11 Milan, Rock in IdRHO Festival 02.0711 Paddock Wood, Kent, Hop Farm Festival 26.08.11 Charleville Meziers, Eco Festival 04.12.11 San Francisco, The Warfield 06.12.11 San Francisco, The Warfield Iggy Pop 2015 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Kevin Armstrong : Guitar *Seamus Beaghen : Guitar, Keyboard *Mat Hector:Drums *Ben Ellis: Bass 06.09.2015 London, Milton Keynes Bowl (supporting Foo Fighters) Iggy Pop The post pop depression tour 2016 *Iggy Pop: Vocals *Joshua Homme: Guitar *Dean Fertita : Guitar,Keyboards *Matt Helders: Drums *Troy Van Leeuwen: Guitar, Keyboard *Matt Sweeney : bass. 09.03.2016 Los Angeles, Teragram Ballroom